A change for the best
by Inuyasha-is-ponage
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is in high school in America and is bullied day after day. will that all change when she moves to Tokyo?
1. Proluge: A change of a lifetime

(an: Sup, first fanfic, please no flames!)

Prologue

The girl that withstood time

Kagome sobbed with pain as she came home. Once again has she been threw into the school pool (an: ha! It rhymes!) stuffed in a locker, and got her text books burnt. "Kagome, I've been thinking" Hiroshi (Kagome's mom) started "We've been living in America for 5 years and every day you would come home crying. I think its about time we moved to Tokyo and moved in with your father and brother. "What? But why?" Kagome sobbed out. " I just think its for the best." Hiroshi answered "Well ok, if that's what you think." Kagome replied.

(an: that's it for now. Please review!)


	2. Chappy 1: A new story, A new life

Credits:

Emily-Twilight: Thanx! You're my new best friend! First review so happy!

(au: I'm going to try to make my Chappies longer)

Disclaimer: I no own inu + friends + enemies

Chappy 1

A new life, a new friend, a new story

The plane ride was long but enjoyable. Kagome sat between her mom and a cute boy and decided to try and make conversation.

"Um… hi, my names Kagome what's your name?" Kagome asked

"What's it to you wench!" the boy exclaimed "Well excuse me for trying to make conversation" She replied "Names Inuyasha, don't bother me" Inuyasha stated

" Hey mom when are we arriving in Tokyo?" Kagome asked _"Wait, did she say Tokyo?"_ Inuyasha thought "Hey wench, did you say you were going to Tokyo? ­­­He asked "Yea why, and don't call me a wench!" She asked "That's where I'm going wench"

"No way" She breathed "What school are you going to?" She asked "Shikon high wench" he said " Hey me too, maybe we'll see each other!" she said happily "Damn excited little wenches" he muttered

"Hey Kagome, where here" Hiroshi said "Oh and if you see your cute little friend again (an: ha! It rhymes. Again!) remember, I want grandchildren!" " Mom!" Kagome exclaimed and left with Inuyasha with blushes on their faces.

(an: I know, not the best way to end but remember! I new at write!)


	3. Chappy 2: Arrival

(au: Thanks so much for reviewing!)

**Credits:**

MariisCa: I'll try to make Chappies longer, thanks!

Midnight Angel Sakura: Thanks! It made me want to enter this chapter early!

Emily-Twilight: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Chapter 2

Arrival

"Kagome!!!!" a little boy shouted tackling her down with a hug "What the fuck!" Kagome exclaimed "Who the fuck are you!" She asked "Oh right! That's your brother Kagome!" Hiroshi told her "Huh? You? Me? Siblings?" Kagome said confused "Yea! I'm Souta!" he said a little high on sugar

"Oh its you Kagome." some one said "I'm your dad, Gerosia!" her dad said "So, how was your ride?" he asked "Pretty good. I met a nice boy on the plane." She told him. "So you gonna give your mom and I grandkids?" he asked "DAD!" she exclaimed starting to blush "I'm gonna be an uncle? Awesome!" Souta exclaimed stomping off to her room blushing and muttering something about lecherous dads and annoying, sugar high brothers.

******************************************************

Kagome decided to take a walk after moving in to get away from her annoying, lecherous family. "Why is it that I can't have a normal family like everyone else in the world" she thought out loud "Huh well I guess its normal that all parents think about is their kids having kids."

BEEP BEEP "Huh?" Kagome turned around just in time to see a red corvette swerving around her. The corvette halted to a stop. The door then opened to reveal a … silver haired hanyou? "Wait! Is that? Its that Inuyasha guy!" Kagome screamed "What do you know, it's the wench." Inuyasha said

"Hey I have a name you know!" Kagome screamed "Yea, yea so does god up there but no one cares" Inuyasha replied "Hmph whatever. Anyway your acting pretty calm for someone who almost ran someone over." She said

"Yeah same to you now listen, I need to go, just give me your address and number and I'll apologize later k?" he said "Fine" she answered and jotted every thing down. "Huh what do ya know where neighbors." He said showing her his number and address.

"Wow, your right. I wonder what else we have in common?" she thought out loud. "Don't know don't care now like I said I'm leaving." He said "Bye" she said "Yea whatev now I'm off."

He said leaving

******************************************************

Later that night Kagome laid on her bed thinking. RING RING

"Hello? Hey its me wench. I'm sorry and everything and I want you to meet some of my friends later. See ya" Inuyasha said "k bye" Kagome said. So far a perfect day. She finally fell asleep peacefully for once in her life with a cute silver haired hanyou on her mind.


	4. Chappy 3: Shikon high

(an: up to 7 reviews in all! So happy!)

Disclaimer: I own none

**Credits:**

Emily-twilight: I know. Poor Kagome.

Midnight Angel Sakura: I'll try to fix that and thanx!

Alexissssss: Thanks!

(an: sorry I'm to busy to update every day like I used to. I'll still update as often as possible.)

**Chapter 3**

**Shikon High**

Smash! "Damn alarm clocks don't let me sleep. Kagome said unhappily. She then walked into the bathroom and stripped and decided to take a shower.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Souta screamed while running into her room and tackling the bed where he thought his sister was asleep. "Huh?" he said confused "She's not here? Darn! Must have been too late. He then laid on her far wall next to the closed door.

Kagome was rinsing off and getting dressed walking out of the bathroom. She opened the door and slammed it against the wall "AHH!!!!!!!" Souta screamed "Huh?" She said looking behind the door seeing Souta "Oh. Its you. Sorry." "Don't worry about me." Souta said " Whatever. Well I'm late."

She grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door on her way to Shikon High.

"Hey wench! Want a ride!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome from his Corvette "Huh? Oh yea sure!" Kagome yelled jumping in the Corvette. "Thanx." "No problem." Inuyasha replied

"Whoa! This place is huge!" getting out of the Corvette "Yea. Kagome this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin, my friends. And this is Seshomaru my half brother. Everyone this is Kagome. This is our group." Inuyasha explained.

"Um hi" said Kagome nervously. "Sup Kagz" said Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin. Seshomaru just stayed silent.

"Hey Sango, can you show me where first period is?" Kagome asked "Sure, what do you have?" Sango replied "Umm PE" She said "Cool same as me, come on!" Sango said and they hurried off to first period.

"Hey Kagome, do you have a thing for Inuyasha?" Sango asked "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed "Don't believe ya but I'm having a party at my house tonight you should come!" Sango said happily. "Umm sure! Why not!" Kagome replied.

First period was long for Kagome. The girls were playing softball and she felt like a burden. She did find out what blacking out felt like though. She got slammed in the head with a bat.

"Wher-Where am I" She asked "Kagome finally your up! You were out for the whole day!" Sango shouted "Huh? I was?" She asked "Yeah! Now you can come directly to my house! You can ride in my Mercedes with me!" she shouted again. "Yea but I don't have anything to wear." Kagome said "Its not formal, so what your wearing now is fine!" Sango shouted … again. And now she was dragging Kagome to her car.

(an: YAY! LONGER CHAPPIES!)


	5. AN:

**(AN): Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been brain dead for so long. Please give me ideas on the party. I might give someone the next chapter early if they help. I'm desperate please. Just leave your email with the review and ill think of sending you the story early. Oh I might make a sequel to the story when I'm done of them in college. Then maybe a sequel after that. I might have a whole series. Ill also make my Chappies longer.**


	6. Chappy 4: A total Killjoy

(AN): I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Life problems are a bitch. Well I broke my computer so it took my dad like 20 days to fix it then turns out it didn't have word already installed. Then he tried to reinstall word but he ends up breaking my computer, again. So my mom finally installs word and here I am. You have every right to flame me and I'll update quickly from now on like once a week.

**********************************************************

**Credits to reviewers: **

pika995: I'll definitely consider your ideas but I think im gonna keep sango the same. I'll use your rin ideas ok?

inuyashaloves kagome4ever: Thanx for the ideas!

pete sulli: Sup pete thanx for reviewing and ill consider

allora123: IM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING!!!!!!!!!!! Like I said in my an I'm having life problems.

************************************************************************

**AND NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED CHAPPY 4!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4A total kill joy

" HEY KAGOME HO- hey did you get in a car crash or something?" rin asked noting the bruises sango gave her dragging her to the house " Umm… long story" kagome answered " o well BUT HAVE YOU SEEN SESHOMARU I miss him" rin pouted " umm no but I think im gonna leave now and check out the umm… kitchen yea im really hungry" kagome made up slowly inching away deciding it was teenage hormones making rin so hyper " HEY WENCH" inuyasha shouted making a late entrance " Oh hey inuyasha" kagome greeted going towards inuyasha in the complete opposite direction of the kitchen I must add "so you sure you don't have head trama wench?"

"umm… I don't think so" kagome answered not so sure of herself "well that's good but did you see this freakin house? Its so freakin big! Almost a 100th the size of mine!"

" is it that b - wait what did you say?" "Yea its almost a 100th the size of mine!" inuyasha said obviously amused

"a 1-100th the size?" "yea well it's a heck of party huh?" "yea I guess but I don't know anyone here."

"o right you're new well that's kouga over there flirting with ayame, kikyo the freakin bitch over there, hojo over there with ayumi, and a bunch of freakin idiots that I don't even know"

" o well I guess ill just stick with you the whole time so I don't get raped or something like that" kagome joked " pshh whatever." Inuyasha said leading kagome to the gang

]"umm… seshomaru I think rin was looking for you earlier, shes in the living room"

kagome stated. Seshomaru just nodded and walked away. Apparently some guy got drunk cause that's the only explanation to what happened next.

Some random guy took out a shotgun, loaded it, cocked it and pulled the trigger right at sango.

In other words, an attempted murder, a massacre, or a total kill joy.

(AN): well gonna have a little contest, whoever gets me to oh say 25 reviews is gonna get every one the next chapter. Im only experimenting here so no harsh flames. Im waiting for 25 reviews no matter what but if you don't get me the reviews for 4 weeks or more im never gonna attempt it again.


End file.
